Ben Poole
Benjamin "Ben" Poole '''is a main character on ''Glee: The Future of Us. ''Ben is a student at William McKinley High School and is active in the New Directions. He was born blind. '''Ben was created by Dare-2-Dream. He is portrayed by Aaron Tveit. Biography Early Life Ben was born blind for unannounced reasons to a single mother. The father had abandoned Ben's mother when she had found out she was pregnant. His mother has always been supportive of Ben through his blindness. Ben's led a pretty normal life so far. Season One Pilot Ben is first seen in Beth's history class. After Josh leaves the room, Ben picks up a paper that fell when Beth dropped the stack of papers. He uses his walking stick to locate the paper. After Ben hands Beth the paper, they strike up a conversation about Glee club. Ben says he's thinking about trying out. Later, it's revealed when Harlow is signing up for the club, Ben's name is on the sign up sheet. Showtime Ben was not mentioned in this episode, although he did attend the disastrous Invitationals. Homecoming After Glee, Ben is fumbling with his papers and belongings. Teagan Winthrop helps him. She asks why he looks upset. Ben explains that he doesn't want to go to the dance because he's blind and can't dance. Teagan says that she can help him learn and Ben agrees. At homecoming, during DJ's song, Teagan and Ben are dancing. Ben thanks Teagan for teaching him how to dance. The Muse Ben walks up to Rowan Puckerman, Shawn Levine, Elena Baker and Teagan and asks Teagan if she's going out with them. Teagan snaps at Ben and he frowns. The Art of Being Cool Ben is with Elena, Rowan, Shawn, Harlow, Tyler Beatty, Tommy Morelli and Allegra Applebaum at the mall's food court eating pizza and drinking soda. Two Voices Are Better Than One Teagan picks Ben's name from the hat for duet partners. They're both happy with the draw. When DJ and Elena said they aren't singing together because of differences, he thinks it's not a valid reason. Game Face Ben and Teagan confront Shawn about Elena. One Hit Wonders Ben sings with the New Directions Boys Come On Eileen. Personality Ben is a carefree, lighthearted, extroverted, funny, brave guy. He is friendly to anyone and everyone he meets. Benjamin wears his heart on his sleeve and tries to be by his friends' side. Even though Ben puts on a brave face, he tries to be okay and tough about his blindness, but sometimes gets frustrated. Relationships Teagan Winthrop : Main article: Ben-Teagan Relationship Songs Solos Season One STTCA.png|'Shattered (Turn The Car Around)' by O.A.R (Pilot)|link=Shattered (Turn The Car Around) Duets Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *First blind character in Glee history, but fifth disabled (Artie, Becky, Robin, and for a time Quinn) *He claims that his blindness has heightened his other senses Gallery Ben Poole.jpg Ben6.jpg Ben5.jpg Ben4.png Ben3.jpg Ben2.jpg Ben1.jpg Ben Poole.png Aaron Tveit1.png Aaron Tveit2.png Aaron Tveit3.png Aaron Tveit4.png Aaron Tveit5.png Aaron Tveit6.png Aaron Tveit7.png Aaron Tveit8.png Aaron Tveit9.png Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Members in New Directions Category:Main characters